The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for allowing movement of a slidable component in one direction and automatically limiting its movement in another direction.
In industry, numerous occasions arise for moving a slidable member in one direction and limiting its movement in an opposite direction. Moreover, it is desirable to provide a locking or clamping apparatus which is simple and economical in construction as well as automatic in its operation. Numerous devices have been proposed in this field for providing selective clamping action. Exemplary devices of this type are described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,481,648; 3,042,289; 4,032,803; 4,669,324; 4,691,724; 4,270,398; and 4,225,124. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,289 describes a loader/unloader mechanism utilizing a plurality of spherical members which simultaneously engage opposed inclined planes on relatively oppositely moveable members. The action of the inclined planes, balls and friction forces is such as to make this apparatus capable of providing a force amplification, whereby heavy loads can be supported by considerably less force.
However, none of the known devices including those noted above provide for an apparatus having few components which permits displacement of a supporting member in one direction and automatic locking of the member by the same components in another direction.